1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carts and more particularly to a mobile cart which can remain stationary by sitting thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a mobile tool cart having drawers for storing tools is provided with a flat top. Some such carts have brakes for stopping moving if such need arises. However, a user has to bend the body to operate the brakes located proximate to the wheels (or the casters) of the cart. This is inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,037 discloses a coaster stool. A user can be seated while executing work, relieving the user from stooping over or standing while at work in trimming lawns.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.